Forgotten Memories and Dragonslayer Love
by Reno Obsessed Fangirl
Summary: [DilandauXOC] [Rated M to be safe] Dilandau once fell in love before he became a Dragonslayer. He forgets about her before he became a Dragonslayer by some mysterious power. A new person joins the Dragonslayers who is the only woman to ever be in the Dra
1. The New Dragonslayer, the woman

Amigirl: Hey I decided to do an escaflowne fanfic with my favorite character of the series,Dilandau. Hope you all enjoy it. I am only saying this once, do not own escaflowne or Dilandau. This has nothing to do with the series, so Folken is still alive. Dilandau is about 21 in this and Minako the OC is about 20. Don't know how old Folken is. Have fun reading it and review if you don't mind so that I know that you guys like this. I will update on my other fanfics once I am done with this chapter, so if any of the readers are readers of any of my other fanfics I will update them soon. Sorry for the long wait on them.

Summary: DilandauXOC Rated M to be safe You really don't know what will happen when a girl is on caffeine and loves to write Dilandau oonce fell in love before he became a Dragonslayer. He forgets about her before he became a Dragonslayer by some mysterious power. A new person joins the Dragonslayers Has nothing to do with the serieswho is the only woman to ever be in the Dragonslayers. What happens when Dilandau finds out that she was the one that he fell in love with before he became a Dragonslayer? What happens when he finds out that he has to marry her and that she was the one that made him forget about her? One more question, Why would she make a hot guy like Dilandau forget about her?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Forgotten Memories and Dragonslayer Love

Chapter One- The New Dragonslayer, the woman:

Diladau was slouching in his chair as Folken sat at his desk looking through the papers, not even noticing Dilandau.

"Tell me what this is about Folken," Dilandau demanded, "I should be training with my men, not sitting in this stuffy old office with you."

"Apparrently Emperor Dornkirk AN: I hope I got that right. If not tell me so," Folken said as he looked at Dilandau, "thinks that the Dragonslayers need to have a woman with them because he doesn't trust me enough to give him detailed reports about the Dragonslayers and their activities."

"So who is my newest victim," Dilandau asked intrigued somewhat, "I mean fellow Dragonslayer."

"The Emperor's niece," Folken said, "Trust me when I say that she won't be your newest victim. It will probably be the other way around."

"So who is she," Dilandau said drinking some of the red wine that was still in his glass.

"Minako Aiko," Folken said, "She may be a noble, but can handle herself pretty well and can best most of Ziabach's soldiers."

"That name sounds strangely familiar," Dilandau said as he tried to think of where the name was from, "but I can't remember where its from."

"You were in love with her when you first became a Dragonslayer and probably before that," Folken said with a small smile.

"I don't remember her," Dilandau said, "Hell, it wouldn't matter now since I'm engaged to a noble's daughter. Can't wait to meet the woman that Emperor Dornkirk arranged me to be married to."

"It's his niece," Folken said.

"What," Dilndau demanded as he stared at Folken.

"You're engaged to his niece," Folken said.

"How many nieces does he have," Dilandau asked with a chuckle.

"One," Folken said, "His younger sister's daughter. She's like the daughter that he never had to him, so don't do anything that would piss either of them off."

"But that's what I do best," Dilandau said, "So are you going to tell me anythnig about my fiance?"

"She's a witch and a seer," Folken said, "She is also a good fighter, great with technology, and very hot-tempered."

"Oh yay," Dilandau said, "So when do I get to meet her?"

"Now," a woman said as she walked into the room, "Glad to see that you haven't changed at all Dilandau."

"What do you mean by that," Dilandau asked as he stared at the woman.

_Before Dilandau became a Dragonslayer Flashback..._

_"I'm sorry," Minako said as she held up her hand, "but you cannot have any weaknesses if you are going to be a Dragonslayer."_

_"What are you talking about," Dilandau said as Minako's hand began to glow, "You are my strength, not my weakness."_

_"I don't want your enemies to be able to use me to get to you," Minako said as a tear went down her face, "So I need you to forget now, Forget that you ever met me."_

_Back to the Present..._

"Still drinking your red wine as if you were a noble and still the same arrogant bastard that you were when we were 15," Minako said with a smile.

"Hold your tongue," Dilandau said, "You may be the Emperor's niece, but that does not make you above me within the Dragonslayers."

"Whatever you say," Minako said, "I wonder if you even remember me at all."

"That is none of your concern," Dilandau said bitterly.

"Oh," Minako said still smiling, "Did I hit a soft spot with the great Commander of the Dragonslayers?"

Dilandau stood up and pulled out his sword, slashing it at Minako. Minako pulled out her own sword and parried his own sword.

"I will not have bloodshed in my office," Folken said, "Now why don't you show her where her room is Dilandau. It would give you two time to catch up."

Dilandau just turned and left the room as Minako put her sword away. Minako looked back at Folken with an angry look upon her face.

"Why did the two of you have to do this to me," Minako demanded, "He was to never know that I existed for his own safety. If the Ziabach scientists knew about him and I being in love they would come for him and I both."

"Don't worry," Folken said, "So long as the two of you are on my ship, the scientists can't harm you."

"You two have put me in a prison of which there is no escape," Minako said, "You had better hope that he never truly remembers me."

Minako ran out of the room after Dilandau. Dilandau was standing at the end of the corridor looking bored as she approached him. He just noticed that she wasn't in the same uniform as everyone else and wore a black and red dress that was somewhat revealing. She gave him an expression of pure boredom as she stood infront of him with a smile on her face.

"Finally notice what I'm wearing," Minako said, "You never were really bright."

"My room is connected to yours," Dilandau said as he opened the door, "So I would apprieciate it if you would stop acting like you were my superior."

"Thinking of paying a late night visit to me if I'm not a good little girl Dilandau," Minako asked as she walked into the room, "You could hurt me even if you wanted to. Do you even know what I am capable of?"

Dilandau walked into the room after her and shut the door. He grabbed Minako by the arm and turned her to face him.

"Do you know what I am capable of witch," Dlandau asked bitterly.

"I can make you forget that you ever met me," Minako said.

"So why don't you then," Dilandau said, "so then I don't have to marry a moody bitch like you."

Minako just pulled her arm free and started to walk to the other side of the room.

"Don't walk away from me when I am talking to you witch," Dilandau said walking up to her and grabbing her arm even tighter.

"I can't tell you," Minako said.

"Why," Dilandau demanded.

"Because I can't," Minako said, "To much would be at risk if I did tell you."

"You will learn your place witch," Dilandau said, "even if it must be beaten into you."

Dilandau let go of Minako and began to walk away as she looked at him angrily.

"God damn it Dilandau," Minako said, "This was why I had to do what I did in the first place."

"And why is that," Dilandau said as he turned around and looked at Minako, "please pray tell witch."

"I can't tell you," Minako said as she raised a blue translucent shield around her, "There is too much at risk for me to tell you."

"The only thing that is at risk if you don't tell me is your life," Dlandau said angrily, "So spill it."

"I had to erase all traces of myself from within your memories," Minako said, "So that the scientists wouldn't of figured out that their creation was able to love."

"Do not speak about those old fools to me," Dilandau said, "They did not create me! I am my own person."

"I was there with my mother when they brought you back," Minako said as she turned away, "Hate me now if you wish, because it matters very little now."

"Do you still feel for me," Dilandau asked.

"What," Minako asked turning and looking at him.

"Do ou still have feelings for me," Dilandau asked.

"My feeling don't matter right now," Minako said emotionlessly, "We are engaged to be married in an arranged marriage so that my uncle will have an heir, so it doesn't matter how I feel."

"Are you really that old wind bag's only niece," Dilandau asked.

"I'm the only person that the throne can be handed to after he dies," Minako said, "He has no children of his own and I am the only child of any of his few siblings."

"Wow," Dilandau said, "No pressure huh?"

"Why are you acting this way," Minako asked, "This doesn't seem like you at all."

"What are you talking about witch," Dilandau asked as he stood outside of the shield.

"The Dilandau that I knew," Minako said, "Would never let someone that he cared about teleport out of the room without going after them."

"Shit," Dilandau said as he ran out of the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minako walked into Folken's office and shut the door, locking it behind her.

"You and your magic are no longer as strong as they once were," Folken said.

"If my uncle heard you speaking this way about me he would have you killed," Minako said.

"Then the scientists would find out about you and Dilandau from when you two were teenagers," Folken said, "and come after the both of you, no matter what the Emperor's orders are for your safety."

"They wouldn't dare lay a hand on me," Minako said, "They wouldn't risk letting loose my true powers. They experimented on me and only made me stronger."

"They made you into someone different from the Minako that I met when I first came to Ziabach," Folken said, "Someone different from the carefree little girl that always smiled and made this Empire a great place to stay."

"I am always the same Minako that I have always been," Minako said, "No matter how many chemicals they inject into me, I will always be the same Minako that saw the little ssilver-haired boy on a metal table with tons of needles stuck in him connected to the machines that put the same chemicals into him that they did into me."

"But the ones that they put into him were much more refined then the ones that they injected into you," Folken said, "His chemicals didn't come with any side effects."

"I can control it," Minako said, "unlike Dilandau."

"It is in Dilandau's nature to kill and burn," Folken said, "ever since you erased his memories of you."

"It was neccessary," Minako said, "for both his and my sakes."

"Then why don't you tell him what your power does to you if you don't use it," Folken said, "So that he knows not to waste the time that he has with you."

"Because I already have an idea of it," Dilandau said from the catwalk above them, "just by listening to the two of you."

Minako looked up in fear as Dilandau glared down at her.

"You and I," Dilandau, "must talk my fair Minako, now."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amigirl: I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. I'll try to update as soon as possible.


	2. Remeberance and Slowly Dying

Disclaimer: Do not own Escaflowne or any of its characters. I only own Minako.

Chapter 2- Rememberance and Slowly Dying

Minako stared at Dilandau in fear as he stared at her angrily.

"I have something to discuss something with Lord Dilandau quickly Lady Minako," Folken said to the Emperor's niece, "It should only take 10 minutes at the most. Go and meet him in your room."

Minako just stared at Folken as if asking for help and telling him not to tell him anything or else he was dead. Minako almost ran out of the room as Dilandau turned his cold glare on Folken.

"So what did you mean by her power," Dilandau demanded angrily as he gripped the railing of the catwalk tightly, making his knuckles turn whiter, "and why the hell didn't you tell me that those old fools did experiments on her as well?"

"I was ordered to keep it a secret," Folken said, "and she asked me to never speak of it to anyone, especially you."

"I had a right to know," Dilandau almost yelled, "She is my fiance!"

"She is like a little sister to me," Folken said staring up at Dilandau, "She made me feel like I mattered more to Ziabach than just a resource with information on Fanelia and the Escaflowne."

"She always had that effect on people," Dilandau said as his expression softened.

"The power that the scientist awakened in her is slowly killing her," Folken said.

"What," Dilandau asked shocked as he stared at Folken in disbelief.

"She has the power to destroy all of the life within close proximity to her," Folken said, "As every month goes by she grows weaker no matter how hard she tries to ecome stronger. She can take life away, but since she isn't, she's slowly losing her own."

Dilandau just pulled his hand through the silver mess known as his hair with a sigh.

"Is this the true reason why she erased herself from my memories," Dilandau asked.

"She never told me why she did that," Folken said, "But it gave her more time to live, if only a little. Blood transfusions will only give her a little bit more time, but not much. She maybe has a year left at the most."

"Is there any way to stop this," Dilandau asked.

"When she destroys or kills anything that is living," Folken said, "She absorbs its energy to keep her alive. She basically a life energy vampire."

"What would a dragon's energis do to her," Dilandau asked, "Would it give her more time?"

"It should give her another few months to live," Folken said, "You should go and talk to her, comfort her. She's afraid that she may lose you."

Dilandau walked out of the office and down the stairs to the floor that house his and Minako's rooms on the Vione.When he got to Minako's door he could hear crying from with. Something inside of him hurt as he heard Minako crying. It made him want to go into the room and hold her in his arms and to tell her that everything was alright. Pride stopped him from doing it and once again he donned the expression of pure anger as he punched in the number to unlock the door. Minako stood up at attention as Dilandau walked through the door and punched in the number to shut and lock it.

"I'm glad that you know to stand at attention in frnt of your superior," Dilandau said as he changed the number for the door and turned to look at Minako.

Tears stained her face as he walked towards her. She stared at the wall as he took in her appearance.

"So is this why you erased my memories," Dilandau asked looking at her black and red dress.

"I did it for our own good," Minako said, "I didn't want you to think about a dying noble during a battle and have your mind clouded by me."

"Who is to say that you would cloud it," Dilandau asked emtionlessly, hurting Minako by his words, "Who is to say that I would even remember you in a battle?"

"Men are usually clouded by their lovers during a battle," Minako said with a bit of sadness in her voice, "eventually leading to their death."

"So is that what we were then," Dilandau asked, "Lovers and now betrothed?"

"I wish that you would have just told me about what the scientist did," Dilandau said wiping away a tear that clung to her cheek, "because I have a feeling that you meant more to me than just a friend."

Minako just looked at him as she began to cry again. Dilandau pulled her into a loving hug. He rested one of his hands on the small of her back and the other on the back of her head as she clung to him. He rubbed the back of her head as she cried.

"But our old memories," Minako asked, "I don't know if I can ever bring them back to you."

"Then I guess that we'll just have to make new ones," Dilandau said, "because I don't ever want to lose you again."

Minako's legs began to give out underneath her as Dilnadu carried her over to her bed and sat her down. Her arms clung around his neck as she still cried.

"Don't leave me Dilandau," Minako begged, "Please don't leave me."

"Don't worry," Dilandau said, "I don't plan on it anytime soon."

"What are we going to do," Minako asked sadly.

"I don't know," Dilandau said, "but I'm going to go and talk to someone tomorrow about finding energists for you."

"Who told you," Minako asked in shock as she pulled away from Dilandau's embrace.

"Folken," Dilandau said, "He told me everything and if it means keeping you alive, than I would gladly go up against a land dragon."

"I can't let you do this," Minako said, "The land dragons are mostly in Fanelia and King Van wants you dead."

"How do you know that coward of a King," Dilandau asked.

"I used to live at the castle in Fanelia gathering information for uncle," Minako said, "I was hoping that if I pleased him enough that he would get the scientists to take back the power that is killing me."

"I'm not going to lose you again Minako," Dilandau said, "not again."

"You may not have a choice in the matter Dilandau," Minako said, "How long do you think that I will actually want to live like this, like an energy vampire? Do you even think that I would even want to pass this onto a child if we were to have one?"

"I always have a choice in what I do witch," Dilandau said, "That is the gift that is granted to us that are human."

"So what does that make me then Dilandau," Minako said angrily as she stood up, "an abomination that is not fit to live!"

"I did not mean it like that," Dilandau said, "please listen to me."

"No," Minako said angrily as she shook her head, "I'm sick of all of the empty lies!"

"Minako please listen," Dilandau said.

"NO," Minako yelled as she threw a ball of white light into Dilandau, "Remember everything, remember everything that I have taken from you, remember everything, remember both the good and the bad."

Dilandau fell to the ground and clenched his head as Minako took a step back before falling to the ground shaking. Blood came from her eyes, nose, and mouth as Dilandau remembered their old relationship together.

-------------

_"Hey Minako," Dilandau said as he ran through the crowd._

_Minako turned around and smiled._

_----------------------_

_Minako stood behind Emperor Dornkirk at the debriefing of Folken and Dilandau on their mission to get the Dragon of Fanelia and how it is a threat to the Empire. She looked at Dilandau and smiled._

_-------------------------_

_Dilandau was walking down the corridor when he heard Minako's voice. He stood outside of the closed door and listened to the argument from within._

_"They are going off to their deaths if they go to destroy the Dragon of Fanelia uncle," Minako begged._

_"Watch what you say Minako," Dornkirk said, "Even if you are the daughter of a noble and a member of the royal family, I will still have you arrested and executed for treason."_

_"Don't send them uncle," Minako begged, "Please."_

_"Maybe a few days under the care of the scientists would take away any negative thoughts that you have with this plan," Dornkirk said, "I am doing this for the good of the Empire!"_

_"No your highness," Minako said emotionlessly, "I was wrong to doubt you. Your way is the only logical way."_

_--------------------------_

Minako began to convulse as Dilandau looked at her from where he was lying on the floor. He watched in horror as the pain that she went through shook her body violently as she continued to cough up blood. Dilandau tried to get up and get to her, but his own body felt as though it had been pierced with thousands of knives. After several minutes, her convulsions stopped as she laid on the floor in a small pool of her own blood. He dragged himself over to her despite his entire body crying out in protest and pulled her into his arms.

"No," Dilandau said, "Please don't let it end this way Minako, not when I finally remember."

Minako opened her eyes and clung loosely to Dilandau's shirt.

"I need energy," Minako said, "If I don't get more soon, then nothing will help me."

"I'm going to take you to the infirmary and have Folken watch after you," Dilandau said, "Just stay alive until I come back with the energy."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dilandau stood next to Minako's infirmary bed as Folken came into the room and stared at the boy general.

"I need you to get me into Fanelia Folken," Dilandau said.

"You know that I can't give you total protection while you are in Fanelia," Folken said, "I can get you in, but next to that you are on your own."

"So be it," Dilandau said, "If it means that I can give Minako a little bit longer to live, than I'll do anything."

"Even if it could mean going back to the scientists," Folken said as Dilandau began to walk towards the door," You know that they want you back."

"If they save Minako," Dilandau said, "I don't care what they do, so long as she doesn't die."


	3. Energists

Amigirl: Hey this may be a short chapter, depending on if I leave for work early so, I'll try to make the next chapter longer. Do not own Escaflowne or any of its characters.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3- Into Fanelia:

Dilandau walked into Fanelia's marketplace with his cloak pulled tightly about him, covering his face from view.

"Did you hear the rumors," a wmoan a few feet away said to the older woman standing next to her, "The Dragonslayer Dilandau is engaged to Dornkirk's niece."

"I didn't know that he even had a niece," the older woman said.

"Well apparently he does," the younger woman said, "and she is dying no less."

"At least Dilandau won't have a lot of time to destroy this one," the older woman said, "There is no place on Gaea for a crazed boy like that."

"He's hardly a boy," the younger woman said, "just turned 21 last month, only a few months older than this girl that he is engaged to."

"So what is the gossip today my friends," Hitomi said as she walked over to the two women.

"Dilandau is engaged and is supposedly on his way here to find a way to save his dying fiance," the younger woman said.

"Does his Highness know about this," Hitomi asked the women.

"I don't think he does Lady Hitomi," the older woman said.

"I will go and tell him then," Hitomi said, "I am sorry that I have to come and go today."

"Its okay," the younger woman said, "I would rather you go and tell Lord Van that there is a madman on his way to Fanelia than for him not to know."

Hitomi waved goodbye to her friends and began to walk to wards the palace. A hand went over her mouth as she was pulled into an empty alley. Dilandau put his other arm around the front of her to keep her from hitting him.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Dilandau said into Hitomi's ear making her gasp, "I'm only here to speak to Lord Van about saving someone that is close to me, just like I saved someone that was close to him when he could not get to her in time."

(A/N: Like I said in the first chapter, has nothing to do with the series.)

Hitomi began to calm down as Dilandau sighed.

"I will let you go if you promise not to run or scream," Dilandau said, "do you understand?"

Hitomi nodded. Dilandau let go of her as she took a few steps away from him and looked at him in confusion.

"Why did you save me from the scientists," Hitomi demanded, "I thought that you would take personal satisfaction in the fact that Van would lose someone else that he loves dearly."

"I would have," Dilandau said, "I didn't know why I saved you then, but I do now. You look almost exactly like Minako."

"She is the one that you care about isn't she," Hitomi asked, "Your fiance."

"She is an energy vampire and I need to get her the energists before she dies," Dilandau said.

"You've changed since our last meeting," Hitomi said, "You seem different."

"Minako and I were close when I first joined the Dragonslayers," Dilandau said, "She was always nice to me, even when others were not."

Hitomi stared at him as he continued his story.

"She erased my memories of us when we were 16," Dilandau said, "she was trying to protect me from what she was, what she is. We met again a few days ago. She doesn't have long before she dies. I have to see Van and find a Land dragon before its too late."

"I can try," Hitomi said, "but he hates you a lot. Even if I am his wife he may not listen to me."

"Just try," Dilandau said, "I'll be following you to the palace, so don't try anything that would get me even madder right now."

Hitomi nodded and began to walk towards the palace again. Dilandau pulled the cloak tighter around him as he followed her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hitomi walked into the throne room and smiled at her husband as she began to walk towards the thrones at the other end of the room. Van saw her and dismissed his advisors as he stood up and smiled at Hitomi. After the advisors had left Van ran down the steps and towards Hitomi as she ran towards him. He pulled her close to him in a passionate kiss as she wrapped her arms around him. Hitomi gladly opened her mouth to him as he began to nibble on her lower lip, deepening their kiss.

"Oh please," Dilandau said from the closed door that Hitomi entered from, "can't you guys at least get a room for that?"

Van broke away from Hitomi and pulled out his sword. Hitomi ran in front of him and shielded Dilandau from him.

"You know as well as I do that you owe him for saving me," Hitomi said as Van stared at her in disbelief, "so at least hear him out."

"Why are you doing this Hitomi," Van said, "He is in league with Ziabach that killed Folken!"

"Folken is alive," Dilandau said, "He is watching over my fiance Minako while I am here trying to save her. My only ties to the Ziabach Empire is that I'm marrying Minako."

"Minako," Van said, "The Lady Minako that came here shortly after Folken left?"

"One and the same," Dilandau said, "She came here shortly after she erased my memories of us. Did you know her Van?"

"I went out with her before she left and I met Hitomi," Van said, "She always seemed like she was miles away. She never wanted to grow closer for some odd reason."

"You know the reason why now," Dilandau asked, "Her and I always planned on marrying eachother when she was to become the Empress of Ziabach."

"So she is the hier to Ziabach," Van said, "an alliance between Fanelia and Ziabach would have ended the war."

"It wouldn't of," Dilandau said, "Dornkirk would have just had Minako destroy Fanelia while you slept."

"She wouldn't be able to destroy an entire kingdom on her own," Hitomi said turning around and looking at Dilandau, "not unless the scientists were able to get a hold of her."

"They did," Dilandau said, "before they got a hold of me. The chemicals that are within her are a lot less refined then the ones that they injected into me. As a result they gave her certain powers of destruction."

"I feel that you are not telling us all of the truth," Van said.

"In order to live she must absorb the energy of killing something," Dilandau said, "From what I know she has refused to drain the energy of anything so she has very little time left."

Van lowered his sword until the tip of it touch the ground. Hitomi turned around and looked at him as he thought about something.

"Do whatever you think is right," Hitomi said sternly, "I am your wife, so I will stand by you no matter what you choose."

Hitomi walked out of the room and slammed the door behind her as Dilandau looked at Van.

"So what is it your royal pain-in-my-assness," Dilandau asked, "Are you going to help me, or let the woman that we both love die?"

Van looked at Dilandau without any emotion showing on his face.

"I know where there is one of many nests of land dragons that you can go after," Van said, "Don't let anyone find out that I told you about it. Its close to the border so they will just think that you are doing a raid."

"Thank you," Dilandau said, "This means a lot to me."

"We're even now," Van said, "If I ever see you within my kingdom again, I'll kill you."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dilandau looked at the cave entrance as he leaned on the feet of guymelef.

"Too small to navigate from my guymelef," Dilandau said, "and there is probably a Nest Mother somewhere near to protect her young."

Dilandau looked up at his guymelef and sighed as he looked back at the cave enterance.

"Folken's going to get it when I return back to the ship," Dilandau said, "Just hang on Minako, I'll be back to you soon."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minako opened her eyes and squinted to see around her. She was lying on a bed in the infirmary. She tried to sit up and felt a hand push her back down.

"Dilandau," Minako asked.

"No its me," Folken said, "Dilandau went to go and get something to give you more time."

"Where are we," Minako asked, "How long have I been out? How long has Dilandau been away?"

"Save your strength," Folken said, "You are just draining yourself more by exerting yourself."

Minako gave a sigh.

"We are hidden in the mountains not far from Fanelia," Folken said, "You've been out for only a few days. Dilandau left soon after you collapsed and started to convulse. You've been convulsing on and off since he left."

"It won't be long now," Minako said as she turned her head away from Folken and stared out of the window that was next to her, "Soon I will die, and join the rest of my family in death."

"What about your uncle," Folken said sitting down in the chair that was behind him, "He's still alive."

"He never treated me like I was family," Minako said as her expression grew sad, "even when he announced me as his heir. Why should I ever call him family when all he thinks of me is as a weapon to destroy his enemies."

"Why have you never tried to drain something's energy before to save you life," Folken asked, "Why do you not want to live?"

"Would you want to live with the fact that the only way that you can live is by killing innocent people," Minako asked, "I drain energy once, and it wasn't just one person's, it was an entire neko village. I can still hear their screams as they tried to run from me. I can still remember how each and every one of them fell after I drained their energy."

"It is a hard thing to live with," Folken said, "the memories of each death that you caused. How do you think that Dilandau copes with it, or even any of the other Dragonslayers? Most of them are yours and Dilandau's age."

"They chose their path," Minako said, "and now I'm choosing mine, by accepting my end is soon. Soon the angels will come and take my soul if the find it worthy."

Minako began to convulse again as blood came from her nose and mouth. Folken got up and hugged Minako to him.

"No," Folken said bitterly, "This is one person that you aren't going to take from me!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dilandau walked through the cave corridor with only the torch in his hand to light his way. He looked around for any signs of the nest. Something splashed underneath his foot and he looked down at the puddle of blood that surrounded his foot.

"At least I know that I am n the right place," Dilandau said, "Now time to find this nest that Van spoke off."

After about 45 minutes of walking in the cave he heard a loud roaring noise behind him.

"Mama's home," Dilandau said as he pulled out his sword and put out the torch.

He moved to the cave wall and waited. The scraping of scales on hard stone grew louder as the dragon went to her nest. He could see the faint limmer as the dragon went past him. He slowly took out his sword and began to crept towards the dragon. He managed to get behind he land dragon before she noticed something was wrong. She could see Dilandau standing next to her tail. She roared in anger. She turned around and began to slash and bite at Dilandau as he dodged her attacks. He swung his sword and sliced off one of her claws. She howled in agony and rage and tried to get at Dilandau. Dilandau had gashed on his arms and chest from where he had struck her. As she opened her mouth Dilandau thrust his sword through her upper jaw and out of her skull. He jumped back to avoid her death throws. After the dragon had finally stopped moving he began to walk towards her.

He pulled out his spare sword, knowig that he would never be able to get the other one out of her skull. He began to dig into her chest for the energist. He held it up and smiled.

"Now time for the others," Dilandau said looking towards the large eggs.

Dilandau began to gather up the energists one by one before heading out of the cave. He held up his come device to his face as he walked over to where his guymelef was sitting.

"Folken," Dilandau said, "I'm on my way with the energists."

"Just hurry," Folken said, "She may have only a half an hour left at the most."


	4. Never piss off a Dragonslayer

Amigirl: Sorry for the long wait. Okay done with school for now so I will most likely do a lot of updating. Four words for you guys also before you read this.

Dragonslayers take on Ziabach.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Four- Never piss off a Dragonslayer, especially a general-

Dilandau jumped out of his guymelef with the bag of energists in his hand as he ran through the Vione towards the infirmary. He ran in and looked around at the empty beds. He grabbed a nearby medic by the throat.

"Where is Minako," he said angrily.

"A group of the Emperor's scientists came to retrieve her," the medic gasped.

"Where did the take her," Dilandau demanded furiously.

"They took her to Ziabach," Folken replied as he walked in behind Dilandau, "back to the Emperor. There was nothing that I could have done."

"Take the Vione to dock right now," he said angrily as he threw the medic against the wall, "I'm not going to lose her again."

The medic ran back into the offices in fear.

"They want you back," Folken said trying to reason with him as Dilandau looked at him, "You go to your insane to go back!"

Dilandau looked at him angrily.

"The Dragonslayers," Dilandau replied not calming down, "Are a force not to be taken lightly. We can take the Capital with little effort. And if we have the Vione helping us, we could get to them before they ruin Minako."

"You're going to be the death of me one of these days my friend," Folken said with a laugh, "but what do we do once we are in charge of Ziabach?"

"Put their heir in place of course," he said with a evil smile, "To create a better Ziabach once she is healed of the blight that they have caused her."

"You think the scientists would listen to us," Folken asked, "even if we took over Ziabach by force?"

"They shouldn't be scared of the Dragon of Fanelia," Dilandau replied with a laugh, "but the wolf in sheep's clothing that will soon unveil itself. I have a plan for how we go about this already."

"What's your plan," Folken asked as they both left the infirmary and walked towards his office.

"You dock the Vione in Ziabach saying that you have me in shackles as a gift to the Emperor so that I can get close to the scientists," Dilandau said, "When we are fully docked I will destroy the hanger door and then the Dragonslayers and I will go after Minako with the Guymelefs. If I know Ziabach, they will send Minako after us to smite me."

"Its suicide for you if they send her," Folken said, "they will make her angry at you for coming back as if it was your fault for her getting taken. She will try to suck the life from you."

"If they do," Dilandau said, "then I don't plan on one of us coming back. Either way, Minako will be throned in as Empress. Ziabach is in for a lot of changes."

"Oh well then," Folken said, "The old ways had to die sooner or later."

"Along with the scientists after they fix Minako," Dilandau replied, "Let her decide what to do with her uncle when this is over."

"Can we just kill him and get it over with," Folken asked sitting down on one of the beds, "because Minako will probably do it herself."

"Let's just let her do it," Dilandau said, "it should definitely give her more time if they can't take it back."

Folken looked over at the offices where the medics were hiding.

"Hey medics." Folken said loudly, "send someone to the bridge and get them to change the destination to Ziabach. We're heading for the capital."

One just popped out of the offices and ran out of the infirmary.

"They really do fear us don't they," Dilandau asked.

"No just you," Folken said with a smile.

Dilandau came into the hanger bay and looked at his Dragonslayers and the other guymelef pilots.

"Does everyone understand our goal," Dilandau yelled.

"Of course," Miguel said with a smile, "but it does seem weird."

"Yeah the whole rescuing the damsel in distress is kind of weird," Chesta said next to Miguel, "but since you phrased it rescuing your fiance and taking over Ziabach, I can't wait."

"Okay," Dilandau said, "The plan is for the Vione's guymelefs to create a ruckus with Miguel and Chesta while the rest of us including Folken go in search of Dornkirk. After you get the signal go to the throne room to help us. Chesta and Miguel, if you do not here from us in two hours, come searching for us at our last known position. Does everyone understand?"

"Yes sir," everyone said as Folken came into the room.

"Everyone ready," Folken asked.

"Yeah," Dilandau said putting his sword into it sheath without looking at him.

"I sent the message," Folken said, "They have a few scientists and 10 soldiers waiting for us in the docking area."

"They are going to love to see what we have planned for them," Dilandau said with a smile as he threw Dilandau a sword.

"Hopefully she is still herself," Folken said, "I plan on coming back here with all of my crew and its soldiers. If she isn't herself though, you must not hesitate."

"I won't," replied Dilandau, "I know what I am doing."

The scientists and soldiers stood on the floor that led to the Vione's hanger bay.

"Looks like we get our second toy back finally," one of the scientists said.

"We are going to have fun in making him into the perfect soldier," another said with a smile.

They stood and watched the hanger door as it began to glow red towards the middle.

"Everyone get back," one of the scientists yelled.

It was too late however, the door to the Vione's hanger exploded as a cloaked figure stepped out onto the catwalk.

"Send reinforcements to the Docking Bay," she said into her comlink, "The palace is under attack."

"Yes milady," a voice said over the comlink.

The figure watched as Folken and Dilandau came out of the Vione running towards the walkway that led to the throne room.

Dilandau and Folken ran into the Throne room to see Dornkirk just sitting by the window. Screams could be heard from other parts of the palace.

"It end here Dornkirk," Dilandau said as he raised his sword towards the old Emperor.

"Do you think that I would be here unguarded," Dornkirk asked looking at him.

"No," Dilandau replied, "I haven't seen her yet. So you are probably guarded by the one person that I don't want to fight."

"You have no choice," a woman said coming out of a secret passageway behind the throne, "or else I'll kill you without any thought."

"Minako please," Dilandau said, "This old windbag has had his scientists do something to you so that you are a mindless killing machine."

"They showed me where my loyalties lie," Minako said staring at him.

"Have it your way then," Dilandau said, "I wanted both of us to leave here."

Dilandau held up his sword, pointing it towards her.

"Remember everything you have done," Dilandau said, "Remember everything that we have done together. Don't let everything be thrown away just so that your uncle may have his weapon."

Minako stared at him as her expression softened at what Dilandau said.

_Minako laughed as Dilandau tickled her._

_Minako ran as Dilandau chased her. He caught up to her and pulled her into a hug and kissed her._

_Minako saw someone staring at her from an empty alcove as she talked wit some delegates from another kingdom._

"_Excuse me please," Minako said, "I have something that I must attend to," Minako said bowing before she left, winking at the person in the alcove._

Minako began to glow with a dark energy as she stared at Dilandau.

"I remember all to well," Minako said as she turned toward Dornkirk, "leave the room guys if you don't want to die."

Folken dragged a struggling Dilandau out of the room as Minako began to walk towards Dornkirk.

"Do you know how much I have had to sacrifice for this Empire," Minako said as she touched her hand on Dornkirk's chin and clenched it yelling, "Do you know how hard it is to listen to the screams of those Nekos!"

Folken and Dilandau got out of the throne room as Dilandau continued to struggle.

"Let me go," Dilandau demanded, "I'm not going to leave her again!"

"You'll die if you go back in there," Folken said, "She's going to use her powers on Dornkirk."

A flash of light erupted from the room blinding them. As the light died down Dilandau got up from where he was and ran into the room. Minako was standing next to a dead Dornkirk.

"Is it done," Minako asked, "Can I stop killing people now?"

"Yeah," Dilandau replied walking towards Minako, "No more killing."

"Now I can finally rest," Minako said as she began to fall backwards.

Dilandau ran forward and caught Minako in his arms as he sat down with her.

"Just rest Minako," Dilandau said, "I'll take care of you."


End file.
